


Cherry Blossoms

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Superman (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Birthday, Canon Het Relationship, Cherry Blossoms, Cherry Trees, Dinner, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Food, Gift, Gift Fic, Het, Het and Slash, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Slash, State Dinner, Trees, White House, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Trinity and Steve keep watch in the White House during a State Dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starsandsea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandsea/gifts).



> Original LJ Date Of Completion: May 2, 2013  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: June 2, 2013  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 1558  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Note: Happy Birthday, [Starsandsea]()! She chose the pairings Clark/Bruce and Steve/Diana. Prompt: _Clark/Bruce and Steve/Diana go on a double date or go to a party._

_Delicate_  
Cherry blossoms  
Waft upon  
The spring air,  
And love  
Is there. 

  


**Sarah Anderson**  
"Cherry Blossoms  
And Other Poems"  
1906 C.E.

Every head turned as Steve escorted Diana into the Blue Room of the White House. Steve nearly laughed. It was always the same thing: Princess Diana of the Amazons, the superhero known as Wonder Woman, was breathtaking in her beauty. She wore a white gown that sparkled with beaded sequins, diamonds glittering at her throat and on her wrist. Earrings flashed whenever she moved her head as a golden tiara studded with jewels of every color sparkled atop her raven hair. A white silk wrap was draped around her shoulders as glass slippers winked under the hem of her gown. 

Steve wore his dress blues, his buttons gleaming and shoes polished. He was certain that he passed muster. A guy had to stay tip-top when he was escorting Wonder Woman.

The room glittered with jewels and chandeliers and power. Steve was accustomed to circulating in such rarified air. Dealing with the brass and politicians was old hat to him by now.

“It’s really not fair,” Steve murmured.

“What, my darling?” Diana asked quietly as she smiled and inclined her head at the crowd.

“That no one will pay attention to the President and First Lady with you around.”

Diana’s smile increased as she accepted the Japanese ambassador’s bow. “You flatter me, dearest.”

Steve noticed two familiar faces by the fireplace. Diana saw them, too, and they walked in that direction.

“The most beautiful woman in the room,” Bruce said smoothly as Clark smiled.

“Always the charmer, eh, Bruce?” asked Diana. 

Bruce smirked as he sipped his champagne. Dressed in an impeccable and expensive tuxedo, he looked every inch the Prince of Gotham. Clark was clad in a tux that was far less expensive but better-fitting than his everyday suits.

It never failed to amuse Steve that the World’s Finest employed such successful disguises. Clark wore suits off-the-rack that were usually rumpled and glasses that were horn-rimmed instead of fashionable. He spoke softly and tended to slump, blending into the background.

Bruce hid right out in the open with his Brucie persona. He played up the Prince, bantering with the paparazzi and starlets.

Steve supposed that Diana used the Clark Kent method to disguise her identity as Diana Prince: glasses, a modest hairstyle and her Air Force uniform.

_Though why no one can see her beauty and personality behind the façade, I’ll never know. Or Clark's, for that matter._

“You’re very correct in that assessment,” Steve said to Bruce about his compliment to Diana.

“So, Clark, are you reporting on the festivities?” Diana asked.

“Yes, I am.” Clark sipped his champagne. “A State Dinner is a big deal, and considering the unrest in Karpathia right now…

“Quite so.” Diana scanned the room. “I do not see the Karpathian Prince.”

“He’ll be here,” Bruce said. “I spoke to him a little while ago.”

“Name-dropping, are we?” Steve teased.

“Guilty as charged,” Bruce replied as he waved his hand airily.

“Is everything secure?” Diana asked. “The Rebels might want to make a move.”

Clark nodded. Steve glanced at the men and women he knew to be Secret Service agents. It was standard practice for the superheroes to keep an eye on things when around the President or other dignitaries, and there was added menace by the Karpathian Rebels. 

_In this crazy world, better safe than sorry._

“The menu should be quite appetizing,” Diana said as she accepted a glass of champagne from a passing waiter.

“Oh, it should.” Bruce put his empty glass on the waiter’s tray and took a fresh glass. “French cuisine, I think. The Prince enjoys French.”

“A fine choice.”

Steve had no objection to French, although he preferred Italian or Thai. He looked forward to the dinner at any rate.

_I just hope I get a chance to eat it._

It was his experience that when more than two superheroes gathered together, trouble usually followed.

The Marine Band began to play _Hail To The Chief_ and attention was directed to the grand staircase as the President and First Lady descended. The Karpathian Prince and a lovely young lady were in front due to their status as guests. There was much phony greetings and politicking and finally the the Karpathian Prince made his way over to the fireplace. 

“Bruce, how good to see you!” 

“Great to see you, Marcus.”

Marcus Brenier was tall and broad-shouldered with chiseled features and a thick head of brown hair. He and Bruce chatted after introductions to Bruce’s party. He politely acknowledged Clark and Steve but his gaze lingered on Diana, whom he was clearly smitten with. Steve nearly laughed. She had that effect on men and some women. The lady that Marcus had escorted was deep in conversation with the French ambassador.

“You’re such a wastrel,” Marcus said to Bruce with a smile.

“Guilty as charged.”

“Did this knave ever tell you about the time he fell into the pool at the Palace?”

“No,” said Clark with genuine interest.

“He was a wild one back in the day!”

“Still is,” Clark muttered.

The dinner was elaborate and of the highest quality as Marcus charmed everyone. Bruce kept his playboy persona up and Diana played her part as Ambassador from Paradise Island.

Clark periodically scanned the grounds while Steve talked to the wife of the Democratic Senator from Wisconsin. Everything seemed to be going along nicely.

The courses were slow but steady: French onion soup, duck l’orange, warm and crusty bread, fish grilled to perfection, vegetables steamed and potatoes soft and buttery, and fresh, crisp salad. The final course was starting to be served when Clark quietly slipped away. Curious, Steve excused himself and followed.

He saw a blur of motion in the corridor and guessed that he was witnessing a super-quick change. He had seen such a change many times with Diana.

He remained on the fringes. The last thing he wanted to do was to botch any move that Superman was making.

_Of course, he might just be taking off for an emergency somewhere else. His change into costume may have nothing to do with the White House._

Superman flew out a window and disappeared into Lafayette Park across the street. Within seconds he was back with a man struggling in his grip. He deposited the man onto the lawn as Secret Service agents ran to grab the suspect. Superman flew back through the window and changed back to Clark.

Steve was already seated beside Diana when Clark returned, adjusting his tie.

“Everything taken care of?” Bruce asked as he pretended to sip his wine.

“All set,” Clark said as he began eating his dessert.

Steve smiled. Superman wasn’t all flash and glitter. If he could get the job done on the quiet, he was perfectly okay with that.

“A fine meal,” Marcus said in satisfaction.

“The best,” Bruce agreed. “But then, a State Dinner is where the culinary arts should shine.”

“Ah, but you would be surprised at the amount of rubber chicken I’ve had to consume.”

Bruce laughed. “I understand, believe me.”

Steve finished his dessert, an airy confection that was the finest of French pastries. He hid his smile. All was well, thanks to Superman. The possibility of trouble had been averted. These days you couldn’t be too careful.

He smiled at Diana and enjoyed the rest of the evening.

& & & & & &

Cherry blossoms bloomed along the Tidal Basin as Steve, Diana, Clark and Bruce took a walk. A warm, gentle breeze blew as they strolled in the park toward the Jefferson Memorial. It was a beautiful spring day with that quality of light that you only see in April.

All four were dressed in casual clothes. Steve was glad to get out of uniform and Diana was happy to wear her dark hair in a ponytail and use sunglasses to hide her identity. Steve squeezed her hand.

“Did Clark give you disguise tips?”

Diana laughed. “As a matter of fact, he did.”

Steve fondly shook his head. He gazed out toward the Tidal Basin.

It was a beautiful day and Steve knew that it was wise to fully enjoy every minute. Life was too precarious not to savor what you could. In the superhero game, you never knew what was coming.

Diana’s shoulder brushed against him and he smiled. He grasped her hand and squeezed it.

“Such a beautiful day, my love.”

Steve’s smile widened. “Perfect.” He saw Clark look at Bruce with fondness as they consulted their guidebook. Bruce pointed at the Jefferson Memorial as Diana brushed her lips over Steve’s. He responded eagerly, wrapping his right arm as he drew her closer. He nuzzled her neck, her hair tickling his nose as he inhaled her scent. He could feel her breasts pressed against him and his body began to respond.

“Get a room, you two,” Bruce drawled.

“Really? A room?” Diana asked.

“Only the best for you, Angel,” Steve said.

Diana ran a hand through his hair. “A motel room with crooked blinds and a sagging bed would be as a five-star hotel with you, Beloved.”

Steve laughed and joyously kissed her. Bruce shook his head but grabbed Clark and pulled him into a kiss, too, as the cherry blossoms showered down on the happy lovers.


End file.
